Hayashizaki Kanae
( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She calls herself the younger sister of Hayashizaki Kazuki, but she is actually his adoptive older sister and also looks younger than him. She was also the Student Council President of the Swordsmanship Division until Volume 3 when she was defeated by Hikita Kōhaku. Currently, she has the highest recorded Positivity Level of 175. In Volume 9 she is the first human to make a contract with Beleth, but instead of making her a Magika Stigma he takes the form of a Sacred Treasure instead at her request. Appearance Kanae is a beautiful young woman with white skin. She has long teal hair in a ponytail with a big red bow holding it in place and red-brown eyes. Kanae wears the girls Swordsmanship Division uniform which consists of a narrow sleeved kimono styled blouse with a female hakama style miniskirt, combining into a outfit that consists of both Japanese and Western style. Kanae's weapons of choice are two kodachi with red colored tsuka, she is always seen carrying her swords wherever she shows up until Volume 9 when she starts using Michikage as her main weapon. She also wears a golden hair clip on the left side of her hair. Personality Kanae loves her brother Kazuki so much that it became almost an obsession for her as when she said she will do anything to make Kazuki go to the Swordsmanship Division. She knows that Kazuki sees her as his little sister, but she will do anything to gain his affection. Kanae can be cold towards those she isn't familiar with. History It is known that Kanae lost her mother due to illness. After Kazuki was adopted no one knew exactly when he was born. So they celebrated on the same birthday. Kanae's 14'th birthday passed without her receiving an Enigma. While Kazuki received his the following year, proving that he was in fact a year younger than her, which upset her. In her younger days, she challenged and has beaten many dōjōs. Plot 'Volume 1' Kazuki wakes his sister up on the first day of school. She attempts to seduce him and fails. They squabble a bit as siblings do, only they do it with magic power. She remains very angry at the mysterious Diva who gave an Enigma to her brother. Which means they would be separated while at school. She was the Student Council President of the Swordsmanship Division while he would be forced because to the Enigma to join the Magic Division. She noted that he wasn't bringing his sword with him, but he couldn't do so anymore. They both wanted him to remain a swordsman. He had accepted what had happened as unchangeable but she refused to. Once they arrived he refused her offer of a tour of the Swordsmanship Division. He reminded her he was not a student there and should visit the other side instead. While they argued Torazō Yamada urgently called her out. A squabble had broken out with some Magic Division students and she was needed to help resolve it. She was frustrated that he lacked the confidence to resolve the situation himself and was forced to halt the guided tour in order to fulfill her duties as President. Kanae was later in a fight with two Magic Division students due to the standard rivalry between the schools. Due to her speed and skill she was successfully able to stop the two girls from casting any magic and thus dominated in the fight. The Magic Division Present Otonashi Kaguya arrived along with Kazuki and the fight was resolved without further violence. Torazō apologized again for being unable to resolve the matter himself. Kaguya had been pushing for the two sides of the school to get along better, but Kanae didn't seem to have much hope for that. The two girls had a childish tug of war to decide to who would finish giving Kazuki his guided tour. Kazuki was having frequent arguments with a Rank-A in his class Amasaki Miō. When the girl insulted the Hayashizaki-style though, he wouldn't tolerate any insults to his adopted family and challenged her to a duel, his sword vs. her magic. Kanae was thrilled when he heard about it. She was able to use her position to overrule Kaguya and approve the duel herself. She hoped this action was a ploy to get himself transferred to the Swordsmanship Division but it was nothing of the sort. Kazuki was surprised but pleased when Kanae gave him his own sword, which he had left behind when he left home. Others present were confused about Kanae's habit of calling Kazuki her big brother when she was in fact older. Many people were in attendance to witness the fight. Other than Kanae, everyone was shocked at Kazuki's ability to foresight and dodge the incoming magic. As Kaguya spoke of how she would go about countering such a skill Kanae was confident she could win in a one-on-one duel with her counterpart. Kazuki was able to overpower Miō in the end, something with thrilled the swordsmen and shocked the Magic students. Kanae noted that the swordsmen always had it drilled in their heads that they were far inferior to the magic users. They had to overcome that false premise if things were ever going to change and become more equal. The original plan was for Kazuki to live in a separate place by himself, so when Kanae learned he was living with several girls instead she was furious. She went behind his back and spoke to the staff. After the fight, it seemed like indeed he might be better suited to the Swordsmanship Division, as she argued. But Kazuki refused to go with her, he was happy where he was. She failed to persuade him, but it was tough to argue against the fact that he had never been shown to use any kind of Summoning Magic. It had been decided officially that he would participate in the Inter-Division Tournament. She introduced him to Kamiizumi Iori, her Vice-President and her personal student in her family's style. In order to remain where he was Kazuki would have to defeat this person with foresight ability using only Summoning Magic he had never attempted before. In the first match Torazō fought against the Magic Division Vice President Hoshikaze Hikaru. Even though he lost in the end Kanae admitted that he performed much better that she expected, showing confidence in his ability to dodge magic. In the second round, Kazuki unlocked new Summoning Magic he never used before and easily won the fight. He chose to stay in the Magic Division, Kanae was forced to concede that he belonged there. At that moment the Illegal Magician Kaya (who to her annoyance called Kazuki onii-chan) launched an attack on the school, summoning dragons. Kanae took down a dragon but Torazō saw it wasn't dead and blocked it from attacking her from behind. Seeing swords were no use to kill the dragons, she ran to help her brother fight Kaya. But he reminded her of her duty as a swordsman and told her to help the others. So she reluctantly volunteered to cover for Kaguya, Hikaru and Hiakari Koyuki so they could use their strongest magic and defeat the dragons. In the end Loki was able to fully manifest in this world, which changed everything. But Kazuki was able to injure him using the secret techniques of her family. After that he used his power as King to revive a mortally wounded Miō and was in Magic Intoxication for 5 days. Volume 2 Kanae was very unhappy when she learned that Kazuki was doing morning training with Hikaru. She felt he was getting too close to other women. Hikaru insisted that Kazuki did not see her that way but Kazuki had to refute this. He had never seen her as "one of the guys" like she insisted but as a beautiful woman, something that made her bashful. Kanae then met the newest resident Charlotte Lieben Frau, who like Miō was treating Kazuki as a big brother, which annoyed her. She insisted that she must prove her "worthiness" of living with her brother, as she felt the other residents had done. They were interrupted by Hikita Kōhaku, who to her extreme annoyance was also pursuing Kazuki. Kanae insisted she would end up with him, but Kazuki saw her as a sister and had no intention of going that route. Kōhaku argued with her a bit, feeling that she had gotten too close to Kaguya recently. Since she seemed strong Lotte suggested that Kōhaku be her opponent in the practice match that day to prove her "worthiness" to Kanae. Kanae approved the duel and it turned out to be rather even contest. Kōhaku's tremendous speed vs. the range of Lotte's magic as well as chanting speed. Lotte's abilities included a lightning attack, as well as guns, which astonished the witnesses who had never seen a Diva who used such weapons before. Lotte won in the end, but Kanae noted that Kōhaku had some kind of "trump card" that she had not chosen to bring out. One morning Kazuki was suddenly and mysteriously called into a meeting with one of the teachers of the Swordsmanship Division Tsukahara Hisatada. Kanae turned up happily to be his tour guide, as he was unfamiliar with that side of the school. She was still annoyed that Kaguya had taken on that role for him at the start of the year. She invited him to her own dorm room for some afternoon delight but he declined. Neither of them knew the reason for this meeting but she was confident he was not the kind of teacher to call him in to scold him. She left Kazuki outside the staff room, hoping he would pay them a visit again. Volume 3 Two days ago the Knight Order had declared Kazuki and Charlotte to be Illegal Magicians and placed an order for their arrest. Torazō had gone behind Kanae’s back and had assisted Kaguya in the attempt to arrest them before anyone else knew what was happening. Kanae had punished him for not informing her of what was going on. Kazuki had been charged with stealing a Sacred Treasure and assaulting two Knights who tried to confiscate it. Kanae insisted that either her brother’s Diva was influencing him (in which case she would be okay with the Stigma Transplant Operation despite the danger), or he was being framed. She was confident she would be able to tell if they spoke. She frankly didn’t care what happened to Lotte. Torazō found this idea absurd, as no student would be able to pull off a frame job this elaborate (at that point hardly anyone knew Kazuki was a King and thus would never think there was a larger conspiracy at work). It was known that Kōhaku had aided in their escape and was probably helping them hide out in the Swordsmanship Division in secret. Despite this she was still brazenly walking around and attending class as if nothing happened. It was also suspected that some of their teachers including Tsukahara-sensei were helping them, paralyzing the staff of the Magic Division. They couldn’t do a massive search of the school without alerting the students about the full situation. The Student Council of the Magic Division was also paralyzed at the moment because their Vice-President wasn't sure she believed the charges and wouldn't participate in the investigation. By monitoring the security cameras Iori noticed that Kōhaku frequently visited a supposedly abandoned clubroom late at night and the room’s locks had been changed. They planned to search it, arrest and suspend the students there and try to learn where they were hiding the fugitives. Kōhaku and her cohorts had been expecting their attack and were ready for it. They sought to seize control of the Student Council as the first step in their plans. The position of President was decided by strength alone, if Kōhaku could beat Kanae she would be the new President. Her friends attacked Torazō and Iori armed with Sacred Treasures and easily overwhelmed them and drained their magic power. Shocked as she was by the power of those Sacred Treasures, Kanae was confident they couldn’t compete with the Summoning Magic of the Magic Department, in particular Kaguya. Kanae was able to use foresight to dodge nearly every attack thrown at her by Kōhaku, who was trying to keep her distance. Kanae felt that Kōhaku’s hatred of the Magic Department had blinded her to the progress that was being made to bring the two sides together due to the accomplishments of her brother. People in the Magic Department were gaining new respect for swordsmen, while their counterparts were gaining confidence they could stand on a level playing field one day. Trying to get even by the use of force would undo all that progress and goodwill and only divide the two schools even further. Naturally, Kanae couldn’t dodge everything and her magic was gradually being depleted. But Kanae could tell that Kōhaku’s confidence was badly shaken. Kanae displayed incredible speed and skill. She admitted that no one else but her brother had made her fight so seriously. Kōhaku was pushed into a corner and only barely won by taking her opponent by surprise with one of her Sacred Treasures’ powers that couldn’t be dodged. Kanae admitted defeat but was confident she would be stopped by her brother or by Kaguya who had far more power. In the end the old Student Council was dismantled and its members suspended for attacking their juniors and placed under house arrest in the dorm. When the school fell under attack, Kanae wouldn’t stay still. She flagged down a fleeing student who told her they were under attack by 10 Illegal Magicians. They had incredible casting speed and sword attacks seemed to do nothing to disrupt their casting. The Magic Division was ordered to stand by until the Knight Order arrived to help. But that aid wasn’t forthcoming and many students could die in the meantime. Several Sword Division buildings had already burned down. Kōhaku and her friends were able to extinguish those fires with their Sacred Treasures before they spread. Liz Liza-sensei had used her mist magi to screen the escape of the fleeing students. The students who collapsed from Magic Intoxication were also carried to safety. But because the Quad-Core Magicians had such incredible casting speed and multiple types of magic, they weren’t able to make an impact on them. Kōhaku realized she was the only one of them able to make a dent and urged the others to retreat without her. She was shocked when Kanae jumped in to help. Kanae insisted it was their job to hold the line until her brother and Kaguya arrived. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Tsukahara Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad-Core Magicians. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix Baumgard introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Beatrix tried to chase after Kazuki but was intercepted by Kanae, who was disturbed by her behavior. Once she found out she was Kazuki’s sister she decided the fight might be interesting. By working together, Kōhaku and Kanae gradually chip away at her magic power. Beatrix suddenly decided to charge straight at Miō, having noticed she was weak at close-range during the last fight. But Miō had predicted she would do that and when Beatrix charged straight at her the trap was sprung. Miō completely blew her away with a powerful attack she couldn’t defend. Beatrix was unable to continue the fight and Miō finally felt she was past her recent slump. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all trace of the monster with his sword. They provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship: Kanae excels in swordsmanship and is known to be the strongest person in the Swordsmanship Division, she also uses Hayashizaki style's iai. Kazuki stated when it comes to swordsmanship, Kanae is a bit better and skilled than him when she fights seriously. She can only fight seriously if Kazuki is her opponent. According to her, there is no other way to make her fight at her 100%, even if the world collapses. * Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Kasane: Gouging a single scratch on the opponent's defensive magic power with the first stroke, then before new magic power could gush out to fill the scratch, a second returning stroke following perfectly the same trajectory of the first stroke is performed. Allowing this move to do damage to an opponent's physical body, making this a potentially fatal attack. *'Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Shin’iki': A slash with perfect movement in the ultimate timing that not only stops the chanting of a Magika Stigma but also disrupts the magical phenomenon. As a dream sword, it is impossible to use it in real battle as stated by Kanae. When Kanae used it in battle against Hel it was very difficult for her to control the slash to inflict it on her enemy. When she accepted Beleth as a Sacred Treasure sword, she can use Shin’iki many times as she want in battle as long as she can remain focused. '10 Inherent Powers:' Beleth made several offers to give her a Stigma but she always refused. In the end he fused with her sword and became a Sacred Treasure instead. That is why Kanae herself cannot use Beleth's Summoning Magic, though Kazuki can through his bond with her. But in exchange, she was given a Sacred Treasure dress as her contract power. This dress increases her strength and defensive power according to the level of skill her maneuvers and attacks she performs. The power of this dress is comparable to mid-level Summoning Magic. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Equipment Michikage: A sister blade that form the pair with Dōfū. After Beleth possessed Michikage it is known as Kuroneko Michikage. Trivia *Kanae has a brother-complex and has her first kiss with her brother, Kazuki in Volume 9 Chapter 3. *In some parts of the story she behaves or usually imitates a cat, hence her nickname "Storm Cat". *She forms a contract with 'Beleth' in Volume 9, Chapter 3. *She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen Category:Hayashizaki Household